drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Furiae
) |height = 165 cm |voice = Eriko Hatsune (Japanese) Kari Wahlgren (English) |status = Deceased }} Furiae, also known as Furies in the Japanese release, is a side character in Drakengard. She is Caim's younger sister and the main Goddess of the game. She was Inuart's betrothed prior to the main story and posthumously gave birth to Nowe with him. Story Before Drakengard=Furiae was the only daughter of Gaap, a kind and just king who once ruled a small eastern country named Caerleon. She was raised to be a reserved, confined woman of nobility since her birth. Though her life was very sheltered, she was happy with the kindness Caim and Inuart showed her. She heavily relied on both of them during her childhood. Although betrothed to Inuart, Furiae secretly had feelings for her brother. Her feelings were not lost on her fiancé, who began to harbor a deep jealousy towards Caim for drawing his lover's attention away from him. Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka While gathering flowers for her brother's 18th birthday along with her handmaiden Shirley, Furiae was rescued by One and his companion, Nero, and was escorted back into the castle. She treated his wounds and allowed him to recover, while still reeling from the revelation that One is a man. Following these events, she was revealed as having a severe affection for her brother, Caim, becoming aroused just from watching him train. Nero saw her relieving herself and broke into her window to rape her, only to be stopped and kicked out of the room by One. One was then pinned to the ground by an aroused Furiae who wanted to have sex with him, but One refused her. She then admitted to loving Caim more than just a brother, leading One to reminisce about his own proclivities with One. Furiae grabbed a vase that she and Shirley wanted to give Caim, wondering about the location of the latter girl. She went into a frenzied state after thinking about Shirley being together with Caim, breaking the vase as a result. She broke down and then cried in frustration about the forbidden love that could never be. Later that day, the Red Eye disease spread throughout Caerleon. Though One tried to fight off the infected with his voice, he only managed to attract a black dragon to the castle, who ate Furiae's parents. She was greatly traumatized by the event and was thereupon forced to flee the infected kingdom alongside her brother. Soon after she left her home, the Goddess's seal was imprinted onto her body at the age of fourteen. Furiae knew that anyone who lives as a Goddess must part from whatever mortal bonds she has in her life to avoid contaminating the Seal. She didn't want to accept her duty since it meant abandoning her brother, yet she eventually gave into her new fate. Secluded within a castle to spend her days in prayer, Furiae tries desperately to kill her emotions and forget her love for Caim. Drag-On Dragoon Judgement Furiae's past is altered in the unfinished comic adaptation. She was still raised in a secluded lifestyle, but she wasn't on friendly terms with Inuart. She considered him a complete stranger. Her engagement to him was agreed upon primarily for political reasons and not due to their mutual love for one another. The Goddess seal emerged on Furiae on the same night she was supposed to be sent to her fiancé. Caim and their mother saw it. The queen wished to keep their knowledge of the seal a secret as it meant that the former Goddess had perished and Furiae would need to break all relations with the mortal realm to replace her. An elderly man happened to overhear their conversation and tried to flee from the scene unscathed. Caim tracked him down and killed him in front of Furiae, telling her to keep his death "their secret". Furiae became terrified of her brother and distanced herself from him. The people's behavior became erratic ever since the seal appeared on her and a slanderous rumor about her began to spread. Since the narrative remains unfinished, the rumor hasn't been elaborated. |-|Drakengard= She is within the Castle of the Goddess when the Empire attacks. She is soon found by Imperial soldiers, but both Caim and Inuart come to her rescue. Together they attempt to escape to the Elf village only to find that it had already been completely destroyed. Furiae and Inuart later separate from Caim and soon encounter Verdelet. Furiae reunites with Caim and informs him that Inuart and Verdelet are being held captive by the Empire. After Verdelet is rescued, Furiae is given Inuart's harp from Caim, which was found lying in the desert. This causes Furiae to worry about Inuart's fate. Inuart soon returns having made a pact with a black dragon, now a pawn of the Empire. Furiae is kidnapped by him and is taken to the Sky Fortress. Ending Paths '''the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher By the time Caim gets to the Sky Fortress, Furiae is already dead. Inuart, under direction from his Black Dragon, flies to the Bone Casket with her body. He enters it along with her corpse, giving birth to the New Breed. flowers for the Broken spirit By the time Caim gets to the Sky Fortress, Furiae is already dead. Inuart decides to take her body to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him, but doesn't reach him in time. The Seed does in fact revive Furiae, but she is reborn as a winged monstrosity and not the girl he loved. The monstrous Furiae kills Inuart and is ultimately defeated by Caim & Red dragon. Unfortunately, though the original Furiae is defeated, numerous clones are created from the other Seeds, ready to destroy the world. a Companion's eternal farewell Caim gets to the Sky Fortress in time to meet with Furiae before her death. However, Manah soon reveals her inner anxieties aloud, including her romantic feelings for her brother. Caim is disturbed by Furiae's feelings and, in despair, she impales herself with a dagger. the wild dreams of a Deluded child &''' '''the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, who fail to flee. Personality Before Caerleon's fall, Furiae was a normal young woman who dearly loved Caim and Inuart: though Inuart is someone who she values and loves, she is more greatly attached to Caim, who has acted as her support for years. However, her love for her brother develops into a sexual desire: because this love is condemned by society, she becomes ashamed and frustrated. She is seen attempting to release her pent-up feelings by forcing herself on One in Shi ni Itaru Aka. After their parents die, she feels sad because of the changes in Caim and Inuart, and is stunned when she is chosen as the new Goddess. After this point, living in near-solitude, she feels miserable because of her burden and the effect her condition has had on the people who love her. She accepts the role of Goddess as a punishment for her perversion, trying to kill her feelings for Caim. During Drakengard, Furiae is outwardly gentle, watching quietly with deep thoughts. Though appearing to be nothing more than a damsel bearing the burden of the world upon her shoulders, she harbors deep secrets in her heart. Because she must restrain her feelings for Caim and can no longer live the life of a normal woman, she develops hatred of the world that would deny her their bond. As the seals are destroyed, she becomes inwardly desperate, her longing for Caim growing more and more. Her desperation and despair is eventually exploited by the Watchers, with fatal results. Development Cavia developers joked that she is a character who was the most hated by the team, even calling her the heroine "who fails to be the part". Her design required multiple retakes and they admit that she was only conceptualized for Caim and Inuart's rivalry. Taro Yoko remarks that she is roughly his take on the sisters in Sister Princess. To him, she embodies the type of woman that he would personally despise to be with, saying that she is too plain and forgettable. Her personality was roughly modeled on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In the Dengeki Online interview series, Yoko goes on to explain that Furiae was made as his backlash to the stereotypical happy ending. His personal definition of this concept means any work of fiction which has a handsome man ruthlessly slaughter thousands to rescue a defenseless damsel and somehow have the story conclude on an upbeat note with a kiss between the lovers. In his earliest conception of the game's story, Furiae was going to be blonde and heralded as an important yet hidden figure throughout the story. When she did finally appear, she would be killed off in a cinematic. He remarked that he wanted to keep the siblings "pretty-looking" for his deconstruction of the "prim and proper" image commonly associated with good-looking characters in fiction. Gallery Drakengard = - Artwork = - Concept = File:Furiae_Art.jpg File:Furiae - Original Artwork.jpg Concept 10.jpg FuriaeConcept18.jpg }} - CGI = File:DD1 Legna CG.png|Furiae's father. File:DD1_Caim's Mother CG.png|Furiae's mother. File:DD1_Furiae_CGI10.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI19.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI20.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI13.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI12.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI15.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI14.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI16.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI18.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI6.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI2.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI3.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI17.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI4.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI5.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI7.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI8.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI9.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI11.png - Renders = Furiae.jpg File:Furiae_.jpg File:Angel.jpg Furiaeseed.jpg|Furiae after being revived by the Seeds of Destruction }} |-|Drakengard 2= - }} }} |-|Drakengard 3= - Novella = DOD14yearoldssong.jpg|Furiae in the Song of Fourteen Years novella. }} - Render = File:DD3_Zero_DLC_Outfit-_Furiae.png|Render of Zero wearing Furiae's outfit. - }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= - }} Trivia *Furiae has lucid dreams in which she takes out all of her stress. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, fans voted her to sixth place. *Her name is based on the Furies of Greek Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Bosses Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Females